the_walle_aufandomcom-20200213-history
Wall-Z
To see the Voltex Universe Counterpart, See Wall-Z (VU). ---- *Leah |nickname = *Z *Speed Demon *Green Blur *Zippy *Kid |type = Wall-Z Unit |gender = Male A.I |height = 3'4" |weight = 270 lbs |eye = White |attire = Mystic Cape |alignment = Good |likes = |dislikes = |skills = |moves = *Spin Jump *Double jump *Insta-Shield *Homing Attack *Spin Dash *Boosting *Drifting *Side Step *Stomp |ability type = Speed }} ''Wall-Z (an acronym that stands for 'W'aste 'A'llocation 'L'oad 'L'ifter - 'Z'ip-Class) is a Chaos Sensitive Gen. 3 green Wall-E Unit. It is unknown where he came from or who made him. He was once a possessed criminal and then the world's hero.'' Background History Years before Reece met Wall-Z, Wall-Z has highly wanted criminal. He committed acts of child murder. This all occurred because Wall-Z was actually possessed by a demon and the soul of a serial killer. Due to his lack of money, Wall-Z was in a very bad state of disrepair. He soon found a cape that allowed him to fly and helped him with being sneaky and sly. The cape was able to make him blend in the shadows. This helped him evade the police and hide. Soon due to the high alert and danger level. Wall-Z's criminal activity eventually got BnL's attention and they sent out stronger forces to take Wall-Z down. They left the task to Steve Johansson (who was still working with Buy n Large at the time) and send out some VAR-9's after Wall-Z. Soon he sent his prototype robot Wall-F out to destroy him. Wall-F finds Wall-Z and kills Wall-Z leaving his body under a cliff. About an hour later Reece soon finds him and used Chaos Regeneration. Reece's Chaos Regeneration actually completely cleansed Wall-Z from the two evil souls that were possessing him and soon comes back to his former self. Reece noticed that he was considered a criminal and found it odd and realized that he was possessed during the time he was a criminal. Having a deep sense of remorse, Reece acquitted Wall-Z from his crimes and then took him "under his wing" to care for. Appearance Wall-Z's main color scheme is green, his body, head, and arms are green in color. His secondary color is yellow. As the other parts of his body are yellow or lime. He also wears a yellow Magic Cape. Personality Wall-Z is actually very energetic and loves flying around. He is very fast and sneaky. He is very shy around others he doesn't know but is very friendly to his friend and cares for others. Though Wall-Z is a bit of a coward and feels that he can't win any fights when he's by himself. Wall-Z, believe it or not, is what people call "innocent", as he hasn't done committed any bad actions ever since Reece freed him. Abilities and Powers Wall-Z's greatest strength is his super-speed, a talent he gained when he obtained the Mystic Cape. Wall-Z, however, has proven himself in a class of its own with his speed, having been credited as "the fastest robot alive" and even the fastest being in the universe. He has the ability to instantly accelerate to the speed of sound and run at speeds far greater than Mach 1, which is at the blistering speed of about 768 mph and can run backward just as well as he can forwards. Due to such speed, he can scale vertical surfaces and ceilings, run over water, outspeed lasers, and even cause the ground to explode in his wake. Even then, Wall-Z can take his speed even further. By revving up in one place, he can take off at turbo speeds in an instant. He can also envelope himself in a blue energy field that lets him accelerate beyond the sound barrier on both the ground and in midair for a short time, allowing him to not only smash straight through enemies and obstacles like a living projectile but also fly immense distances through midair. Using certain techniques, he can even achieve light-speed momentarily. Most of the enhanced attributes came from the cape he wears. It is safe to say that Wall-Z is far more powerful than he lets on, but his overconfidence and reluctance to go all out usually keeps him from fighting at full strength. Vote-X himself calculated that Wall-Z's speed could potentially exceed lightspeed and Wall-Z has boasted that light speed is "small-time" to him. Wall-Z has demonstrated complete mastery of his speed in any environment and can use it for both high-speed offense and defense. Not only can he run at maximum tilt in straight lines, but also in full tight circles and through sharp turns with full control over his momentum. As far as stamina goes, Wall-Z's is seemingly limitless as he is never winded from running. His speed also allows him to perform several impressive feats: launch shockwaves by spinning rapidly, leap in midair, launch stunning waves with fast kicks, increase the force of his blows by striking with increased momentum, and create barriers of super speed. Wall-Z possesses astounding kineticism, precision and has reaction time to match his speed. He has profound acrobatic skills and agility, along with enhanced reflexes that lets him avoid any incoming obstacles with precise and delicate movements. Wall-Z can even detect attacks beyond his field of vision due to his sharp reflexes. When launched into the air, he can also pull off several tricks before landing. He also has incredible jumping skills, capable of jumping up to several hundred meters even with extra weight. Wall-Z possesses enhanced strength, though he has been noted to lack overall raw power by comparison. He can push and lift things several times bigger and heavier than himself, run with extra weight slowing down and his attacks can smash through metal and rock, and damage foes countless times his size. Wall-Z has several times demonstrated extreme resilience to damage. He can survive getting caught in the crossfire from all angles by ASWS' robots (which only knocked him out cold briefly), withstand the force of a massive explosion, and smash through several robots with his fist without discomfort. Additionally, Wall-Z has more than once survived impacts from falls at extreme heights, bordering at the edge of space, only to shake it off when landing, and has even withstood atmospheric entry. Wall-Z possesses an unbreakable and incorruptible spirit; in situations where most others would give up and where he is severely outnumbered and outgunned, Wall-Z never loses faith in himself and never surrenders. This trait enables him to keep on fighting when utterly exhausted or after taking an abnormal amount of damage. Wall-Z has also demonstrated the ability to harness Chaos Energy for his own use; with a Chaos Emerald, Wall-Z can perform Chaos Powers, such as Chaos Control, and occasionally gain a boost in power. Wall-Z is also capable of blending into a shadows thanks to his cape. This allows him to effectively hide from anyone, even in plain sight. Not even infrared vision can find Wall-Z when he is a shadow. Forms Super Wall-Z Super Wall-Z is a "Super" State Wall-Z can achieve by harnessing the power of the Seven Chaos Emeralds. He is invulnerable in this form as well as incredibly strong. Hyper Wall-Z Hyper Wall-Z is a "Hyper" State that Wall-Z can Achieve by harnessing the power of the Seven Super Emeralds. To this day, Hyper Wall-Z is the most powerful form he can ever achieve. Dark Wall-Z Dark Wall-Z is a "Dark" State that Wall-Z achieves through the removal of his cape out of overwhelming negative emotions. This form is extremely dangerous as Wall-Z's inner demons take over his mind and control him. Soul Light Wall-Z Soul Light Wall-Z is a Special State that uses the power of the Energy Orbs and focuses of one's energy and charges it up to allow ultimate speed. Relationships Reece Someone that Wall-Z always looks up to and is loyal towards Reece. Reece is more of a Father figure to Wall-Z which is why he respects him. He teaches Wall-Z how to use Chaos Abilities and how to sense Chaos Energy. Sometimes Reece is really cocky and sarcastic around him when it comes to matters that actually embarrass Wall-Z. Wall-Z sometimes turns the tables around on Reece if he’s embarrassed about something. Though he mainly acts like an ass when it comes to private and personal conversations that involve Reece and Zeve’s relationship. Vote-X Wall-Z and Vote-X are good friends (despite some trust issues) and hang out from time to time. He sometimes finds Vote-X taking a nap in his helicopter high in the clouds and likes to mess with him if given the chance. He also encouraged Vote-X to continue working on an upgrade that would allow him to fly for short distances despite constant test failures. Leah Wall-Z's love interest. He's too shy to actually talk to her but when she does talk to him or notice him, he turns red, shivers, and flies away. However, when Wall-Z Soon Realized about Leah’s alarming depression, and actually saved her from a suicide attempt, he’s been always around her making sure she stays happy and prevent her suicidal thoughts, coincidentally, The two actually fell for each other over time and are actually in a romantic relationship. Though they will deny it if asked. Vohantex Neither friend or foe, Wall-Z only finds Vohantex as a nuisance at times. This is mostly due to Vohantex's attempts to stick him down with his adhesive rounds. While Wall-Z is somewhat helpless if he does get stuck from Vohantex's adhesive rounds (normally needing some other bot's help), Wall-Z can easily evade said rounds thanks to his speed and ability to fly until Vohantex decides to focus. Spitfire Wall-Z may be friends with Spitfire, but he outright hates Spitfire. This is mostly due to her targeting him in traps she made for fun. Ranging from magnets to sky-webs. This annoys Wall-Z beyond belief to the point that he will not hesitate to throw every vulgarity he knows at Spitfire. Wall-Z is normally unable to free himself from a magnet trap set up by Spitfire as the magnets she uses are usually stronger than Wall-Z even at his strongest (outside a super form). Though from time to time he manages to free himself, there have been times where he is completely helpless. That is when Spitfire lets him go from the magnet, though rarely if ever would she let him walk away free since she just traps him again shortly. When Wall-Z manages to get Spitfire's traps to backfire, Wall-Z will happily mock her no matter the circumstance. Trivia *''If Wall-Z had a theme song it would be this.'' *''Most of Wall-Z's abilities and traits were inspired from Sonic's abilities and traits.'' *''Wall-Z found out that he has a connection with the Chaos Force and is able to use Chaos Abilities. Though he's very inexperienced compared to Reece.'' *''Ever since Reece freed Wall-Z from the evil and acquitted him of his past crimes, Wall-Z has his eternal gratitude towards Reece, thus he is very loyal and is usually by his side.'' *''Wall-Z is actually one of the fastest flyings and "running" robots ever existed, even in his base form he's still fast. He's faster than Reece by a long shot (who’s kinda jealous of it).'' *''Wall-Z hates Spitfire with a burning passion as he finds himself constantly bothered and targeted by her traps even when he just wants to be left alone in peace.'' *''Wall-Z is one of the youngest robots in the AU.'' *''Wall-Z has possibly one of the most relationship changes in the entire AU. Due to Yoshi not able to make up his mind or the relationship between him and Leah wasn't finalized yet. He was gone trhough 4 changes so far.'' **''First being Finjix's version of Eve#4.'' **''Second being Spitfire.'' **''Thrid beign Vote-X, which woudld've meant both Vote-X and Wall-Z were Gay.'' **''Fourth being Leah.'' *''Wall-Z is the only character made by Yoshi to have gone through the most color design/palette changes over the course of his creation. Beginning in 2014, he was mostly comprised of different shades and tones of green as an example.'' Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Robot Category:Wall-E Robots Category:Chaos Sensitives